


28 Days In Gotham

by SimplySadistic



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original fan-fiction I decided to write a while ago. Never really got around to it, though. Anyways, it's Batman mixed with 28 Days Later, if that wasn't obvious. Oliver Clark, a small time super hero, is in for the time of his life when zombies invade Gotham City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that most of the characters in here are original characters owned by me. If you don't like OC's than don't read it. Yaoi and rape play a major role in the prologue. Do not read if this disturbs you.

Enter: Gotham City

It was a cool night in Gotham City. The snow slowly fell from the sky, blanketing the town with a sheet of white powder. The moon shined brightly, lighting up the sky.

A young boy sat upon a roof top, over-looking the city. He was wearing his usual skin-tight, all black outfit. This was Oliver Clark, the poor boy turned crime fighter. His black hair waved in the wind; His blue eyes scanned the streets below. Nothing interesting. He sighed, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the building. He lied back on the roof top, staring off into space, thinking about his life.

A scream woke Oliver from his day-dream. It came from the alley way next to the building. Oliver hurried to the side, looking over the edge. Five thugs- The Joker's men, by the looks of it- were surrounding a young female.

"Hehe. You wanna play, little girl?" The lead thug asked, stepping towards her. Oliver dropped from the building edge, managing to drop onto the leader, rendering him unconscious. Oliver turned as another thug tried to knife him. Oliver quickly disarmed him and delivered a knock-out punch to the face.

It was at this time another thug tackled Oliver into the wall, holding him against the concrete siding by his throat. The thug quickly pulled a hand-gun out, pushing it against Oliver's temple. "Aren't you a little young to be fighting crime?"

"Hey!" A voice came from the roof. The thug looked up to see who was speaking. However, it was not just one person. There were two. Twins, by the looks of it. They both had shoulder length black hair, stunning green eyes and snake-bites. They were the same height and stature. The only thing different about them was their outfits. One was wearing a skin tight black outfit with red trimming and the other was wearing a skin tight black outfit with blue trimming.

They both jumped down from the roof-top, landing in front of the thug who was holding onto Oliver. "Please tell me you weren't planning on harming our play-thing?" The one with red trimming spoke.

"O- Of course not, Kyle," The thug let Oliver go, stepping away from the crime-fighter, "We were just, uh-"

"Because you know," The one with blue trimming interrupted, "We love our toy with all of our hearts… And if you were to harm him, we would have no choice but to kill you." He gave a sadistic smirk.

"Yes, Jeremy, I understand," The thug said, backing up as he spoke. "I- I'm really sorry… We'll just be leaving now." With this, the thug turned and ran, along with the rest of the gang.

These were the Grims. Twins that had nothing but evil on their mind. They were the most recent recruits of the infamous Harvey Dent and they always had time on their hands to mess with Oliver.

Jeremy grinned, now turning to the female who was the original victim of the gang's assault.

"Get out," Jeremy demanded. The female nodded, wasting no time in leaving the alley.

Kyle now turned to Oliver, who was looking from twin to twin. "W- What do you guys want?" Oliver asked, obviously scared.

Kyle grinned, now walking to Oliver's side, who in turn, tensed up. Kyle brushed Oliver's hair away from Oliver's ear, which caused the crime fighter to tense up even more. Kyle leaned in dangerously close to Oliver, whispering into the boy's ear. "Come now, Oliver. Is that the way you should talk to the two people that just saved you from being killed?"

Oliver cringed, now clenching his fists. His knuckled turned completely white, showing how much he had tensed up. He wouldn't dare to hit Kyle, though. Or Jeremy, for that matter.

Jeremy walked to Oliver's side as well, also whispering into the male's ear, "Yeah… In fact, I'd say you owe us something… Wouldn't you agree?" He gave a small chuckle.

Oliver knew exactly where this was going. They didn't call Oliver their "toy" for nothing.

"P- Please…" Oliver said, hoping they would leave him alone. He hated them with a passion, but he couldn't fight them. They were too strong. And to be honest, Oliver was about the worst crime-fighter out there.

"Please what?" Jeremy smirked, brushing his lips against Oliver's cheek. Oliver shuddered. Jeremy was obviously please by this reaction.

Kyle now seized Oliver's chin, forcing the young male to look at him.

"Come on, Ollie," Kyle said, "Don't you love us?" He grinned, now pressing his lips to Oliver's.

Oliver reeled back, pulling away from the kiss.

Kyle quickly grabbed Oliver by the neck, pressing him against the wall.

"Please don't fight this, Oliver," Kyle plead, "We wouldn't want this to be like last time, would we?"

Oliver's eyes averted to the ground. He remembered the first time they had taken advantage of him. He had tried to fight, but he stood no chance against them. The images flooded back to him. He saw the rusted pipe that Kyle had used to beat him repeatedly coming down on him. His own blood pooling on the ground beneath him. The feeling of their roughness…

The look in Oliver's eyes told Kyle exactly what he had expected. "I thought so," He spoke as he leaned in, forcing another kiss onto Oliver. Only this time, Oliver didn't fight back.

Kyle grinned, "That's more like it…" Kyle turned to Jeremy, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn, Jeremy." He smirked, now lowering his hand to Oliver's crotch, rubbing the male through his outfit.

Oliver cringed, whimpering a little. He closed his eyes as the tears began to flow.

Kyle kissed Oliver again, forcing his tongue into Oliver's mouth, rubbing it against his tongue.

Oliver just couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if he just ran, he could make it… He quickly pulled away, pushing Kyle away from him and running towards the end of the alley-way. It seemed so far away…

However, just before he reached the end, he was tackled. By Kyle.

"You little bitch!" Kyle yelled, now turning Oliver over and sitting on the boy's chest, pinning his arms down with his knees. He brought a hand down, smacking the boy across the face. "Here I was, being nice to you and you just had to ruin it!" He balled up a fist and brought it down onto Oliver's face, causing immediate blood gush from Oliver's nose.

Oliver struggled against Kyle, but the older male easily over-powered him.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver screamed, his body writhing underneath Kyle.

Kyle leaned in close to Oliver, "You don't know what sorry is." He then began removing Oliver's outfit. He tossed the suit to the side, now removing his own pants.

Oliver had to let this happen. If he didn't, they would just take him by force (as if they weren't already).

And then, without warning, Kyle lifted Oliver's right leg, resting it on his own shoulder, and then penetrated the small boy.

Oliver immediately tensed up, his eyes going wide. He let out a scream of pure agony. It felt like Kyle was ripping him in half.

Kyle didn't even wait for Oliver to get used to the pain. He immediately began pounding the young boy, fast and hard.

It was at this point that Oliver began blacking out for a number of seconds at a time. He didn't even realize when Kyle had finished and Jeremy had began.

And then a sudden, painful blow to the stomach brought Oliver out of his subconscious state.

"Answer me!" Kyle shouted, unaware that Oliver was unconscious to begin with. The rusty pipe that he had struck Oliver with was being held in his right hand. Both twins had finished and dressed by this time.

When Oliver only continued to groan about the pain, Kyle grew irritated. He brought the pipe down onto Oliver once more, this time repeatedly hitting him.

"I'm tired!"

Whack

"Of your!"

Whack

"Disobediance!"

Whack

"Whoa, Kyle!" It was Jeremy now that stopped him. That last hit was directly to the skull. "We don't want him dead… Go back to the hide-out. I'll take care of Oliver…"

Kyle, though notable angry, nodded his head. He dropped the pipe and walked away from the scene.

Jeremy looked down at the bloodied mess that was Oliver Clark. His head had been cut open by the pipe and he wouldn't be surprised if the young boy had been put into a coma. He shook his head, picking the boy up and tossing him over his shoulder. He then made his way back to their hide out…


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up to find himself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. What will the young crime fighter do?

-28 Days Later-

Oliver opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry at first, but he was soon able to see clearly. He was laying in a bed, staring up at a ceiling. A ceiling he didn't recognize…

He slowly sat up in the bed, looking around the small room that was more like a prison cell. The bed was the only object in the room, apart from Oliver's outfit, which was folded up neatly and placed next to the bed.

Oliver stood up, grabbing his outfit and quickly changing into it. He opened the door, stepping into a large lobby-like area. There was an "L" shaped couch, opposite of a large, flat screen t.v. Papers were scattered all over the floor, as if whoever left had left in a hurry. But why?

Oliver made his way to the door on the opposite side of the room, stepping over any mess that was in his path. When he got to the door, there was a note taped to it, dedicated to him.

"To our Dearest Oliver,

If you're reading this, then it means they weren't able to get in. Which is good! We don't know what we'd do if our little Oliver got bit! Anyways, sorry we left you there. You've been in a coma and you would've slowed us down. Anyways, be good. Have fun. Don't get bit! Try to find us!

Love,

Kyle and Jeremy Grim :)"

Oliver read this over and over again, trying to make sense of it. After the third time, he crumpled it up. What did they mean about getting bit? And how long was he in that coma?

What was worse was that they wanted him to try and find them. Why would he go looking for the people that put him in a coma? If anything, he would go home. He sighed as he unlocked the door, pulled it open and left.

—

Oliver walked through the streets of Gotham. They were empty… The streets of Gotham were completely empty… But, the streets of Gotham were never empty… Cars were left abandon on the side of the street. Store windows were broken, the shelves emptied of the goods they once held. A police siren could be heard from a distance, but that car had been abandon as well.

Oliver continued walking, looking around for any sign of life. And then he saw it. The figure of a young female kneeling over something and making a grotesque growling noise.

"Ma'am?" Oliver hesitated on taking another step towards her. Her head snapped around, looking at Oliver. "D- Do you n- need help?" This just seemed too creepy.

The female stood up, a street-light now revealing her body. Her mouth was covered with blood, which continued to drip down onto her shirt, which was also stained with the red substance. Her leg was clearly broken; the bone poking out of the skin. She began limping towards him, growling and snarling at him.

"Ma'am, you need help," Despite these words, Oliver backed up. He wanted to help, but this was just too weird.

The female continued forward, gaining speed slowly. Suddenly, Oliver heard another growling noise to the left of him. He snapped his head to the side to see the source of the noise. A male, with the same bloodied appearance as the girl, was running towards him.

Oliver quickly turned around, running down an alley way. The male was right behind him.

Oliver looked behind him to see if he was still being chased. Not only was the male still pursuing him, but two others had joined in, through they were further back than the lead male.

What were these people? Were they a new gang that had taken over Gotham in the time period that Oliver had been unconscious? Or were they just a couple of loons that had escaped from Arkham somehow? Whatever they were, Oliver had to get away.

"Hey!"

Olive looked back in front of him, just in time to see a brunette male with a baseball bat, beginning to swing. Oliver ducked quickly, the bat going over Oliver's head and colliding with the lead male's face, knocking the male to the ground. The brunette then raised the bat over his head, bringing it down onto the male's head multiple times, blood splattering out all over the street.

Oliver watched in horror as this happened. The two others who were pursuing Oliver were now running towards the brunette. A shot rang out from behind Oliver, the bullet catching one of the pursuers in the eye, causing him to collapse immediately.

The male who had shot down the pursuer now stepped in front of Oliver, shooting the other one several times in the skull.

The shooter turned, looking at Oliver. He had brilliant yellow eyes that seemed to outshine the night and silver hair that seemed to never end. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.

The brunette with the bat turned, staring down Oliver. He had brown eyes and was obviously more brawn than brain.

The shooter aimed the gun at Oliver.

"Did you get bitten?" The silver haired boy took a step forward, keeping the hand gun steady.

"N- No…" Oliver was frozen on the spot. Those people… They killed them.

The shooter lowered the gun. "I'm Skylar. That's Gavin." He extended his hand, signaling for a handshake. "And you are?"

"U- Uh…" Oliver was reluctant of offering his hand to Skylar. However, he did shake his hand. "I'm Oliver."

Without warning, Skylar tugged on Oliver's arm, now taking off with Oliver in tow. "Sorry, but you're coming with us. It's not safe out here."

"Che," Gavin, who had followed, laughed, "Like it was ever safe in Gotham?"

Skylar smirked, "It was safer when zombies weren't trying to eat us."

Oliver gasped, "Zombies?!"

—

"So," Skylar said as he opened the door to the darkened room, "You obviously don't know what happened… Do you?"

"No," Oliver replied, "I was in a coma…" He sort of ashamed to say it.

Skylar flicked on a light, giving a small chuckle. "How'd you survive?" Without waiting for an answer, he pointed to a chair, ordering Oliver to sit.

Oliver nodded, taking a seat in the chair. He felt as if he was being interrogated. It was a room similar to an interrogation room. But, it was just the security office in the subway system of Gotham City. There wasn't much to it except for a small table with four chairs, a couch for resting, and two vending machines.

"By the way," Oliver said, "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Please, there's no need for formalities," Skylar stated as he walked to one of the vending machines, "You want a water or something?"

Oliver shook his head, "No thanks."

Skylar didn't say anything more as he removed two waters, tossing one to Gavin who managed to catch it without much trouble. Skylar sat on the couch in the room while Gavin remained near the door, almost as if he was guarding it.

Skylar took a sip of his water, sighing when he was finished. "So…" He was obviously nervous. "How long were you in a coma? Today's January 13th."

Oliver did the math. "About a month," Wow. A month without Oliver and the world was now over run by zombies. "So… How did all this happen?" Oliver questioned.

"Well," Skylar began, "It all started about a week ago… No one really knows where it started. Or how. I suspect ol' Harvey Dent has something to do with it, but there's no way of knowing for sure. It's a virus of some sort. I'm sure of that. What it does, it just takes over you brain. It fills you with this uncontrollable rage."

"Did anyone else survive?" Oliver asked abruptly. He was worried about his family.

"Did anyone else come to save you?" Skylar responded, though he was immediately sorry when he saw Oliver looking at the ground, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Well, I don't think so, anyways. There's still hope."

Oliver shook his head. He doubted that his family had survived… But he needed to know…

"How often do you guys go out?" Oliver asked.

"Che," Gavin now spoke up, "Unless we need supplies or we're moving bases, never."

"Can we go check out my old house? I need to know if my parents made it…"

"No. It's too risky," Skylar replied.

"Then I'll go by myself," Oliver stated, standing up. "Thanks for saving me." He started for the door.

Skylar watched as Oliver went for the door. Images of his own family enjoying their life before all of this flashed into his mind. He had no idea what happened to them… He would do anything to know what happened to his family… How could he have said no to Oliver?!

"Wait," Skylar said, "… We'll come with you."

"What?!" Gavin asked, "Are you crazy?! We can't just venture out whenever we feel like it! We just left for supplies!"

"Yes, and we came back with an Oliver." Skylar said, "Not necessarily the supplies I was hoping for."

Gavin shook his head, walking around Oliver and plopping down on the couch.

Skylar chuckled, "We'll leave tomorrow night. Get some rest. You'll need it," He smiled, now motioning towards a group of sleeping bags bundled up in the corner. "Take your pick."

"Thanks," Oliver said, smiling towards Skylar. He was starting to like this guy…


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the gang ventures off to find Oliver's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the death of an infant and themes of suicide. Please do not read if this offends you.

Oliver stood in the dark room, looking around, wondering where he was. He took a step forward, the room suddenly lighting up. He was in his old house. His mother was sitting on the couch, holding his baby brother close. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Tears were falling down her face. Oliver himself couldn't see the t.v. but he could hear it.

"Police are asking residents to remain inside. Do not approach the infected victims under any circumstances. If you suspect a loved one has come into any contact with the infected, please do not try and help them. The government is working on quarantining the virus and finding a cure. We just ask you all to remain calm."

His mother shook her head, using one of her arms to wipe the tears from her eyes. She then stood up, still holding the baby. She proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Mom!" Oliver yelled. Though, she didn't seem to hear him. "Mom!" Once again, Oliver yelled. She didn't hear him, though. He followed her down the hallway and into his little brother's room.

She slowly set the baby down into his crib, more tears falling from her bright blue eyes. She stood there for about two minutes, staring at her baby before finally reaching for one of the pillows in the crib. She slowly brought the pillow upon the babies face, holding it firmly.

"Mom!" Oliver tried to step forward, but he couldn't. Some invisible force was stopping him. "Mom, what are you doing!?"

He watched in horror as his mother slowly suffocated his little brother. Once the deed was done, she took the pillow off of the baby's face. She crossed her arms on the side rail of the crib, now burying her face into her arms. Her back heaved heavily, showing that she was crying. She eventually fell to her knees, bringing her hands up to her face.

Oliver stood in absolute horror. He had just witnessed his mother murder his little brother. After a couple more minutes, Oliver's mother stood back up, wiping more tears away from her face. She made her way back to the living room. She grabbed a note pad and a pen and then sat down on the couch and began scribbling away. It didn't take her long. She stood back up from the couch, crying furiously. Oliver only wished that he could see what she wrote. But something kept him from going over to the note. Oliver had no choice but to follow his mother.

She made her way to the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet and searching through it. She eventually found a bottle of pills. She held it in her hands, staring at it for the longest time, almost as if contemplating whether she should do it or not.

Finally, she popped the bottle open, spilling the pills into her open palm. There were way too many of them…

Once she had finished consuming the pills, she slowly made her way to her bedroom, crawling into her bed, face down in the pillow. She was still sobbing. "Oh, Oliver…" She mentioned his name.

"Mom!" Oliver yelled. "Mom, I'm right here!"

"Oliver! Oliver!"

—

"Oliver! Oliver!"

Oliver opened his eyes, jolting up in his sleeping bag. He was sweating and out of breath. He brought his hand up, feeling his face. He had been crying.

"Oliver…" Skylar saaid, "Are you alright?"

Oliver nodded slowly, "Y- Yeah… I just… Had a bad dream."

Skylar's face showed that he didn't believe that Oliver was fine. He did, however, stand up and head for the vending machine. "Here," He said as he tossed a small bag of chips towards Oliver, "It's not necessarily breakfast food, but eat up. You'll need the energy."

Oliver smiled, holding onto the bag of chips. He didn't open them, though. That dream had made him lose his appetite.

Skylar looked as if he was getting ready to go outside. He put on his jacket and then grabbed a back pack, filling it with left over food and drinks from the vending machines. After he had done this, he slipped on the back pack and then check his pockets for ammunition for his gun.

Oliver, raised an eye brow. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to your house, aren't we?" Skylar smiled as he said this. "That is what you wanted to do, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you said we were going later tonight." Oliver was confused.

"Well, I figure we'll be able to see the infected better if we go while it's daylight out. Wouldn't rather see your attackers?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess," Oliver replied. This all felt too weird. Like it wasn't really happening. But, he knew it was.

"Here," Skylar said as he opened a large garbage bag that was in the corner of the room. "Do you need clothes? Because I'll tell ya, that whole jumpsuit won't make you many more friends." He snickered at his joke.

Oliver gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't even realize that he was still in his crime fighting outfit. "Yeah, sure."

Skylar tossed him a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sorry, it's not much, but it'll suffice. Besides, during the zombie apocalypse, you shouldn't really be worrying about fashion."

Oliver removed his jumpsuit, now just standing in nothing but his boxers. Skylar took note of the welts and bruises on Oliver's torso. Oliver quickly put on the jeans and the t-shirt, though the shirt was a little baggy on him.

"So, what are you, some kind of super hero or something? Like the Bat?" Skylar asked, obviously curious.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Oliver said, "I'm not very good, though."

"Well that would explain the coma, now wouldn't it?" Skylar snickered once more. "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded as he slipped on his pair of boots. It was winter after all, so at least he wouldn't be ridiculed for his shoe choice.

"Well, then come on." Skylar said this as he grabbed a jacket out of the bag and handed it to Oliver as he opened the door and stepped out into the subway corridor.

Oliver slipped on the jacket and quickly followed. "Hey, where's Gavin?" Oliver questioned. He hadn't seen any sign of the brunette.

"He went up to make sure the coast was clear. He wasn't too happy about it, though." Skylar chuckled once more, pulling the hood on his jacket up over his ears. He then pulled the gun out of his pocket, keeping it gripped firmly. "Just stay close." He made his way up the stairs to the street.

Oliver nodded, following Skylar.

Once they made it to the top, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Gavin made his way across the street to meet the two. "Doesn't seem like there's any zombies… At least…" He brought up the bat, showing the two that it was covered in fresh blood. "Not anymore…" He grinned sheepishly.

Skylar shook his head, "Well, let's get going then. The sooner we get there, the better."

Gavin and Oliver nodded, showing that they agreed. Oliver looked around to see where they were and then faced north. "We have to go this way…"

—

Once they reached Oliver's house, they stood outside for a couple minutes. Oliver was frozen in place. His dream had scared him into going inside.

"Oliver, let's go." Skylar said, taking a step forward.

"Just… Hold on…" Oliver told Skylar, taking a deep breath. After a couple more seconds he started walking towards the house. He tried the door knob, but it was locked, as expected. Oliver quickly looked under the door mat, grabbing the key that was underneath it. He inserted the key into the door, turned it and then opened the door…

The smell immediately changed to that of rotting corpses.

Oliver almost couldn't handle it. He covered his mouth immediately, thinking that he was going to vomit. When he finally regained control of his stomach, he began walking through the house, keeping his hand over his mouth and nose.

Skylar followed him, doing the same with his hand. Gavin stayed outside, making sure that no infected would interfere.

Oliver immediately made his way to the living room. As expected, there was a note on the couch.

"Oliver,

If you come home, I'm sorry…

Love,

Mom"

That was all. Tears began falling from Oliver's eyes already. Maybe his dream had actually happened. He slowly made his way to his little brother's room, opening the door slowly. What he saw in the crib told him all he needed to know. He shut the door, more tears falling down. He was shivering now.

"Oliver…" Skylar was obviously worried, "Maybe we should leave…"

"No…" Oliver denied.

He made his way to his mother's room, standing outside the door for a while before finally entering. His mother was laying on the bed, her skin as pale as the snow that was on the street outside. She was face down in the pillow, just like Oliver had imagined it.

He left the room quickly, heading back to the front door. He pushed past Gavin, and sat down on his porch steps, resting his arms on his knees and burying his face into his arms. He cried until he just couldn't cry anymore.

Skylar sighed, sitting down next to Oliver. He placed a hand on the smaller male's back. "Hey, come on now." He knew that no amount of consoling would make Oliver feel any better about losing his family. "Come on, we should get out of here."

It was getting pretty late. It had taken them a while to get to Oliver's house and they had left pretty late in the first place.

"Is there anywhere around here that we could stay for the night?"

Gavin now jumped in, "Particularly a place that doesn't smell like death?" Gavin could be really insensitive sometimes.

"We can stay at my neighbors house…" Oliver said as he stood up. "They're never there anyways. I used to house sit for them all the time."

He walked away from the two, not even caring if they followed him. Once he made it to his neighbor's house, he reached under the door mat once more, grabbing another key. He opened the door and made his way inside, leaving it open for Skylar and Gavin.

—

Skylar woke up from his slumber, stepping out into the hall way of the house. He walked to the kitchen, looking around. There was nothing much to the kitchen. It was equipped with everything a kitchen should have, but it wasn't accessorized much. Practically in the kitchen, was the dining room. A table was set up right next to a sliding glass door. But, there was something at the table…

"Oliver?" Skylar walked into the dining room. Oliver was still up, sitting at the table. "You should get some sleep…"

"I don't feel like sleeping." Oliver said this in a raspy voice. Crying had taken a lot out of him.

"Well," Skylar walked over to the table, sitting in a seat opposite of Oliver, "I'm not leaving until you decide to go to bed."

Oliver sighed.

"Do you have a lighter or some matches? We could use some light in here." Skylar asked, eyeing the candle in the middle of the table.

Oliver stood up, now rummaging around in the kitchen drawers, looking for matches. Once he found them, he tossed them on the table, and sat back down. Skylar lit a match, lighting the candle.

"So…" Skylar said, "I'm sorry about what happened…"

"Don't be…" Oliver replied, "At least she didn't get infected."

"What are you guys doing up?" Gavin asked. He was standing in the door way to the kitchen, leaning against the frame.

"Just talking," Skylar answered, "You know, Gavin, you don't have to carry that thing around everywhere you go." He was talking about the bat that Gavin had.

"I'm paranoid, what can I say?" Gavin chuckled. "You know, you should really put that candle out. An infected might see it."

"Don't be silly, Gavin," Skylar replied, "We didn't see any around earlier."

Almost as soon as he said this, something banged on the sliding glass door next to them. Oliver and Skylar jumped out of their seats, staring at what made the commotion.

An infected was banging against the glass door, making cracks in the glass.

"Shit," Skylar said, "Hold on, I'll be right back." He then took off towards the bedroom, obviously heading for his gun.

The infected broke through sooner than expected though.

"Get back!" Gavin demanded, "Stay behind me, Oliver!"

The infected charged for Gavin, who in turn swung the bat. Gavin only managed to hit the infected in the stomach though. The infected grabbed Gavin, managing to knock the bat out of Gavin's hand. Gavin grunted as he shoved the infected the ground.

"Gavin!" Skylar shouted as he returned with his gun. "Get out of the way!"

Gavin quickly stepped to the side.

Skylar shot at the infected multiple times. After he was sure that the infected was dead, he settled down. "Are you alright?" he was talking to Oliver.

"I'm fine," Oliver said, more worried about Gavin.

"Oh shit…" Gavin's voice came from the chair the Oliver had previously been sitting in. Skylar and Oliver both looked towards Gavin. His right arm was on the table, allowing the candle light to make it visible. A large gash, almost like a bite mark was clearly visible. Skylar stepped forward, raising his gun.

"No, Skylar…" Gavin's eyes widened. "You don't have to do this. I can clean it out. I'm not infec-"

A shot rang out from the barrel of the hand gun. Gavin's head snapped back from the force of the bullet.

Skylar lowered the gun, now turning to Oliver. "You weren't bit, were you?" He raised the gun towards Oliver. "Were you bit?!"

"N- No! I wasn't!" Oliver said. Skylar lowered the gun. "H- He was your friend!"

"Yes, and if I ever even got the thought that you had been bit, I would kill you in a heart beat." Skylar replied. "It's a virus, Oliver. Once you're bitten or scratched or manage to get any of their blood into your system, you're done for. It only takes about 20 seconds for it take over your brain."

Oliver stood in silence.

"Now come on, we need to leave. Those shots probably attracted more infected." Skylar wasted no time in packing up and heading outside. Oliver silently followed. It was still quite dark out, so they couldn't really see their surroundings, but what they did see gave them some hope.

"You see that, Oliver?" Skylar said, pointing towards a large building that was a couple miles away from them. In bright Christmas lights a sign was spelled out that read "Help here." Skylar smiled as he gave Oliver a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Come on, Oliver," He chuckled. He began running towards the building, Oliver following close behind.


	4. Making Friends Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Skylar find a place to stay for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the shortest chapter. But, if I continued on with the next part of the story, it would be too long. Themes of yaoi and gore. Don't read if any of this offends you.

Skylar and Oliver trudged on, the cold winter air nipping at their cheeks. "Come on, Ollie, we're almost there," Skylar said this as he kept his eye on the lights. They were only about a block away now. The sun was just starting to rise, making the sky a dull blue color.

Oliver nodded, his teeth chattering.

Skylar chuckled to himself. "Don't make so much noise, Oliver. You'll wake the zombies." He gave the young male a playful smile.

Oliver managed to give a half ass smile back. He didn't feel like joking around. He had just learned that his family was dead, after all.

When Oliver didn't talk, Skylar sighed, "Oliver, I know that you loved them, but just be happy that they're in a better pla-"

Skylar was cut off by a loud scream erupting from behind them. Skylar looked to the source of the noise, as did Oliver.

Two infected were charging towards them, one male and one female.

"Run," Skylar told Oliver, "No sense in wasting bullets."

Skylar and Oliver both began running towards the building. The entrance was now in plain view. But as they came closer and closer, Oliver realized something. "Skylar! The doors! They're locked!" Chains were holding the lobby doors shut, which guaranteed no one would enter that way.

"So what!" Skylar kept running towards the glass doors. Once he reached them he didn't even slow down. He just lowered his shoulder and threw himself against the glass doors. Needless to say, it shattered, creating an opening. Skylar quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the small cuts that he gained from the glass. He began running towards the stairs, only there was another problem. The stairs were completely barricaded by a pile of suitcases. It was obviously some kind of hotel or something.

"Oliver, hurry and climb over!" He was obviously hurrying. Oliver did as told, scrambling over the suitcases and managing not to hurt himself.

"Skylar, your turn!" Oliver said as he landed on the stairs.

Suddenly three shots rang out and Oliver heard screams that obviously came from the infected.

"Skylar!" Oliver was thoroughly worried.

Suddenly, some of the suitcases were pushed from the pile, which caused Oliver to scramble backwards just in case it was an infected. He was pleased when Skylar climbed over the smaller pile he had created and onto the stairs.

"Come on, Oliver, we've got to keep moving." He was out of breath already, but Skylar continued to run up the stairs.

Oliver heard more infected screams coming from the streets causing him to jump up and begin running with Skylar.

"How do we know what floor they're on?" Oliver questioned as he ran up the stairs.

"We don't," Skylar replied, "But if I was in their position, I'd choose the top floor."

And that was all they said as they continued their climb.

—

"Oliver! Hurry!" Skylar yelled at the young male who was slowing down. "They're right behind us! Hurry up! We're almost to the top!"

Oliver continued to run, though his legs were sore as hell. He was breathing heavily due to the run upstairs. For as skinny as he was, he wasn't very athletic. But, Skylar was right. The infected were only about a level beneath them. And there were more than just two.

Skylar reached the top corridor first, but what he saw caused him to hesitate.

A man in a full suit of what looked like bomb squad armor was standing at the top, a billy club in one hand and riot shield in the other.

The man moved to the side, pointing down the corridor with his billy club.

"Last door on the left!" He said, though it was muffled because of the helmet.

Skylar nodded, eyeing the man curiously. He grabbed Oliver's arm, who had just arrived, pulling the crime fighter along. When they were behind the man, Skylar turned.

"We can help!" He yelled, the screams of the infected getting closer and closer.

"I don't need help! You go! Protect Isabella just in case they make it through!" The man in the suit said this as he brought the riot shield down in front of him, bashing it against the first infected to make it up the stairs, causing the zombie to fall down the stairs and into the other infected. But that wasn't enough to stop them.

Skylar nodded, continuing down the corridor while Oliver watched the man defend himself against the horde of infected.

As more and more infected came, the man was throwing everything he had at them. He turned his fighting style into a combination of blocking and bashing with the shield and then beating the infected with the billy club. After what seemed like ages only a couple zombies that were alive remained. The man threw down the billy club, lowering the shield as well. He grabbed one of the last zombies by the back of the neck, pushing him over the railing of the stairs. The last zombie charged him, but the man was too smart for that. He tackled the zombie to the ground, down a small flight of stairs and then began repeatedly punching it in the face until no more screams came from the infected.

He was breathing heavily when he stood up, making his way back up the stairs, slowly. Once he saw Oliver still standing there, he shook his head.

"I told you to go inside." He pushed past Oliver, making his way down the corridor.

Oliver felt a little guilty now. He followed the man, assuming that he was still invited inside. And, as expected, the man left the door to the room open for Oliver. Once Oliver entered, he saw Skylar sitting on the couch next to a small female with long, blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like she was around 11 or 12.

When she saw the man enter, she went to go hug him. "Tobi!" She said excitedly as she stood from the couch. She stopped when she saw that he was covered in infected blood.

The man in the suit chuckled a little, now removing his helmet. He also had blonde hair and green eyes. Oliver figured they were probably brother and sister. The male was way too young to be a father. He was maybe in his mid twenties at most. And they did look a lot alike.

"You mind helping me out with this suit, Izzy?" Tobi smiled towards the girl who Oliver was now assuming was Isabella, the girl that he had talked about in the corridor.

Isabella made her way to Tobi, now unbuckling the suit where it needed to be unbuckled and helping her brother out of it.

Skylar chuckled, looking at Oliver. "I told you you'd wake up the zombies." Oliver couldn't help but giggle at this.

Once Tobi was out of the suit and it was in a corner of the living room, he looked at Skylar and Oliver.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to see more survivors." The wide grin on his face told Oliver that he was truly happy. "It means that there's more than just us. Though, I doubt any are as crazy as you guys to actually venture out into the streets."

"We saw your sign." Skylar pointed towards the window.

"Oh yeah?" Tobi asked, "I knew that would come in handy." He gave a chuckle. "God, I can't tell you how happy I am. I'm Tobias. But, just call me Tobi. And that's my sister, Isabella." He pointed to the small female on the couch.

"I'm Skylar. That's Oliver." Skylar said.

"You guys brothers?" Tobi questioned.

"Uh, no, actually," Skylar gave a light chuckle, "I actually just met him a couple days ago. Me and another guy saved him… But that other guy didn't make it."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Tobi's grin faded to a solemn look. "You don't need to worry about infected here. We've been here since it started and that's the only time I've had to fight."

Skylar nodded, "Well, we appreciate your hospitality. You're very kind."

"Hey, you know. I'm just a normal guy. And in these times, I can't afford to be inhospitable." Tobi now sat in the recliner next to the couch, sighing.

"Uhm…" Oliver said. "Do you have a bath room?" He really had to go.

"well, obviously we do," Tobi chuckled, "We're not animals." He now stood up from the recliner, making his way to the bathroom. "Follow me. But we're low on water. So try not to flush."

—

"Hey," Tobi had waited until Isabella had left the room to talk. He leaned in close to Skylar and Oliver, "I need to show you guys something." He stood up, now walking towards the door.

"What is it?" Skylar got up, following the male, as did Oliver.

"I just don't want Isabella to know." He replied.

Skylar nodded, "I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Good, now come on." Tobi opened the door. "Isabella!" He yelled for his sister.

"Yeah?!" She replied from another room.

"I'm going to the roof with the guys! Stay in here!" Tobi then began walking away, not bothering to wait for his sister's okay.

Once they reached the roof, Tobi stood, looking at the sun, which was now setting making the sky a brilliant orange.

"It's so peaceful out here," He said abruptly.

"You were gonna show us something?" Skylar asked.

"Oh yes! That! Come over here." He walked towards the center of the building where a radio was placed. He turned it on and it immediately began playing in the middle of a message.

"We ask you all to come to Metropolis. It's safe here. Military bases have been set up to keep the infected out. We have medicine for the ill and the injured. We have the cure." It then began again.

"Attention! The government has issued that Gotham City and Metropolis be quarantined from the rest of the world. However, there is hope. We ask you all to come to Metropolis. It's safe here. Military bases have been-"

Tobi shut off the radio.

"What do you guys think?" He asked.

"That's a recording," Skylar said. "We don't know if they're even still alive. They could've been over run already."

"But, there's hope…" Tobi stated. "I only want what's best for Isabella. And if the military has a base set up, why not go where we can better be protected?"

"I say give it a shot," Oliver said, "I mean, we're gonna die anyways if we just stay here. I'd rather die trying to find this place than just sitting here doing nothing."

Skylar and Tobi didn't speak for a long time. Oliver felt a little guilty after he said this.

"Well…" Skylar said, "I guess that answers your question. We're in."

Tobi smiled. "Great. I'll tell Isabella. We'll leave in the morning." Tobi chuckled, now making his way back to the room. "Come on, you guys should get some rest."

Skylar and Oliver nodded following Tobi.

"You guys wouldn't mind sharing a bed, would you?" Tobi asked.

Oliver looked at Skylar, blushing. Skylar did the same, looking at Oliver, his cheeks turning a dark red.

Finally, Oliver said, "I- I guess not…"

Skylar nodded, "Yeah, we can."

Tobi smiled. "Great. You can use my bed. I'm gonna be up all night getting stuff ready."

Skylar and Oliver smiled towards Tobi.

"We're finally gonna be safe guys." Tobi said this, chuckling lightly.


	5. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes their way towards Metropolis, hoping for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of yaoi, mice (xD) and some gore. Please do not read if any of this offends you.

The small blue car pulled out of the hotel parking garage, pulling onto the streets of Gotham. Tobi was driving and Isabella was in the seat next to him. Oliver and Skylar were seated in the back. The trunk was occupied by bags of rations. Tobi drove slowly, avoiding broken down cars in the street. Luckily, no infected seemed to be around.

"See, this isn't so bad," Tobi said, grinning like an idiot, "It's like a road trip."

"Well, yeah," Oliver said, "If a road trip usually consisted of hoping not to die."

"Way to be hopeful," Isabella said.

Skylar gave a light chuckle, crossing his arms and leaning his head to the side.

"Just look on the bright side," Tobi said once more, "Once we get to Metropolis, we'll all be safe."

—

"Well," Tobi said, the car now stopped right before a dark tunnel that lead underground, "We either take this, the most direct route to Metropolis, or we can circle around. It's up to you guys."

"Let's just- Get it over with." Skylar replied. He took out his gun, just in case.

Tobi nodded, shifting the car into gear and rolling into the long tunnel. He took it slow at first, but he gradually gained speed, avoiding cars and bodies where he could.

"Yeah, this is just a great idea," Oliver said, sarcastically, "Let's just roll on into a tunnel where there's bodies and shards of glass everywhere. There's no way we could get into any sort of trouble."

"You need a nap," Skylar chuckled.

"Don't worry," Tobi replied to Oliver's statement, "I've got a spare in the trunk."

Oliver rolled his eyes, slumping down in his seat.

Suddenly, there was a large pop and the car seemed to lose control for a second.

"Shit!" Tobi said.

"Told ya so," Oliver said, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah," Tobi unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, "Just help me with the tire. Izzy, you're on tire iron duty."

Isabella happily got out of the car, quickly heading to the trunk.

Tobi opened the trunk, retrieving the tire, the car jack, and the tire iron. He handed the tire iron to Isabella and then made his way to the front of the car, where the tire had popped. He rolled the jack under the car and began cranking the shaft.

"Wait a second," Oliver said, motioning for Tobi to stop with the car jack, "Do you guys hear that?"

The group remained silent, listening. Small squeaks were heard coming from down the corridor.

"Infected?" Isabella asked.

"No, Izzy," Tobi replied, "It sounds like mice."

No sooner than these were said a horde of mice scrambled along the ground beneath their feet.

"Eww!" Isabella yelled, jumping back in the car to avoid the mice.

"Just stay calm!" Skylar yelled back, "It's just the mice!"

"No," Oliver spoke, noting the other sounds he heard from the corridor, "They're running from the infected!"

"Forget the jack! Lift!" Tobi placed his hands underneath the car and began pushing up, as did Oliver and Skylar, successfully lifting up the car. "Izzy! Get that damn tire off! Hurry!"

Isabella quickly got back out of the car, grabbing the tire iron from the ground and quickly getting the bolts off.

"Come on! Hurry!" Tobi yelled, the infected getting closer.

"I'm trying!" Isabella yelled back, taking the old tire off of the car. She then grabbed the new tire, placing it back on the car.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Skylar yelled, "They're fucking coming!"

The infected were only a couple yards away now.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Isabella yelled.

"Get back in the car!" Tobi yelled, dropping the car and practically tossing his sister into the car. Skylar and Oliver wasted no time in jumping back into the backseat. Tobi got back in the driver's seat, turning the key.

"Hurry up!" Oliver yelled at him, the infected now banging on the sides of the car.

The engine then roared to life, the car taking off at full speed.

"Whoo!" Tobi yelled, giving a loud laugh afterwards. The others couldn't help but join in. "That's how you change a tire! Good job, guys!" He kept laughing, the same idiotic grin on his face.

—

"I know what you're thinking," Skylar said to Oliver as the car chugged along. It was late and Isabella was asleep in the passenger seat. "You're thinking that now that the world has ended… You're never gonna do anything that hasn't already been done… Ya know?"

"No," Oliver said, "That's what you were thinking…"

"No," Skylar replied, "I was thinking that I was wrong. I thought that this was as good as it gets. But then I see how happy Tobi and Isabella are together, despite all of the bullshit… Family… That's as good as it gets…"

"See, that's what I was thinking…" Oliver said to Skylar, "You stole my thought." He gave a light giggle.

Skylar remained silent for a little bit and then quickly leaned over and kissed Oliver on the cheek. He then retreated back to his side of the back seat.

Oliver was shocked when this happened. He brought his hand up and rubbed his cheek where he was kissed.

"Sorry," Skylar said abruptly.

"It's alright…" Oliver said.

"Well," Tobi said, ending the awkwardness, "I think we're gonna stop here for the night. We'll continue in the morning."

"Sounds like a swell idea, Tobi," Skylar said, leaning his head against the frame of the car once more.

—

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, the bright sun waking him up. He squinted, trying to regain some vision.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head," Tobi chuckled, "We're already making good timing. We should be there later today."

Oliver yawned, stretching his arms. And then he realized something. Skylar's head was now resting in Oliver's lap. Oliver smiled, placing his hand on Skylar's body, shaking him slightly.

"Wake up," Oliver said softly.

Skylar slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. Once he finally regained thought, he jolted up. "S- Sorry about the… Yeah." He was blushing like crazy.

Oliver chuckled, "It's fine."

—

"If we don't do this now, we're walking the rest of the way," Tobi said.

"Well, let's get to it." Skylar opened his door and got out, as did the rest of the group.

"You stay here," Tobi told Isabella as she opened her door. She sighed, closing it and then sitting back.

Tobi grabbed a medium length hose and a gas jug from the trunk.

"You just have everything, don't you?" Oliver laughed, grabbing a baseball bat from the trunk, just in case of infected.

"I prepared for every possible scenario," Tobi said these words proudly.

They all walked to a group of cars a couple feet away. Tobi opened the gas tank of one of the cars, sticking the hose inside. He put his mouth to the other end and started sucking in. Suddenly, he took the end of the hose away from his mouth and spit out a yellowish liquid. He stuck the hose end into the gasoline jug, now waiting for it to fill up.

"Jackpot," Tobi chuckled, smiling towards Skylar.

Oliver wandered off towards the gas station that was nearby, swinging the baseball bat in his hands.

"Where ya going?" Skylar questioned.

Oliver simply pointed to the gas station with the baseball bat.

"We already have food," Skylar said, obviously questioning Oliver's intentions.

"I have to pee," Oliver replied.

Skylar shrugged his shoulders.

Oliver opened the doors to the gas station, immediately being greeted with wave after wave of nauseating death. He quickly brought his shirt up, breathing into it. He decided to do a quick search around the gas station. He looked around, using the bat to poke things that he found curious, such as rotten food items.

Suddenly the rapping of feet was heard against the floor. Oliver turned quickly, seeing a small figure rushing towards him. A growl from the figure told him all he needed to know. He hit the infected with the bat, knocking it to the ground. Oliver quickly pressed his foot against the infected's chest, disabling it temporarily. It was only a kid… A small boy, barely over the age of 6…

Oliver shook his head, raising the bat over his head. He brought it down onto the small boy repeatedly until he was sure that he was dead.

He dropped the bat, disgusted at himself. He brought himself to eventually pick up the bat and he walked out of the gas station, heading straight for the car.

"What happened in there," Skylar questioned, noting that his pants were slightly bloody.

"Nothing," Oliver replied, looking at the ground.

"Oliver," Skylar asked again, "What happened in there?"

"Nothing!" Oliver yelled, now opening the car door and getting back in the car.

Skylar stood, wondering what had really happened.

"Well," Tobi hoped to brighten the mood, "We're all set here." He had just finished filling up the car with the gasoline he had siphoned.

—

"We made it," Tobi said to the others, "We're here." The car was shut off, parked in front of what looked to be a small deserted military base.

"Well, let's check it out," Skylar said as he climbed out of the car, followed by Oliver and Isabella. Oliver was carrying the baseball bat, just in case.

The group walked around the base, not seeing anything. The only thing they saw was left over rotten food and abandon posts.

"There's nothing…" Tobi said, obviously stunned.

"Come on," Skylar said, "Let's just get back in the car and go-"

"Go where?!" Tobi yelled, "Where the fuck are we gonna go now?!" He kicked at the ground and turned around, walking away. Only, he didn't walk back to the car. He walked a little bit away from the car, sitting on one of the caution rails.

A crow squawked, causing Tobi to look up. The crow was perched on a tent, which held a dead body on it.

"Get off it," Tobi said softly to the crow. When the crow only squawked once more, Tobi grabbed a rock from the ground, walking to where the dead body was hanging. "I said get off it!" He threw the rock at the crow, which in turn flew off. A single drop of blood fell from the body, landing directly in Tobi's eye…

"Ah!" Tobi immediately rubbed at his eye, but he already knew that it was too late.

"Tobi?" Isabella said, now standing a couple feet away from him.

"Oh, uh…" Tobi sniffled, "Hey, Isabella…"

"Are you alright," She took a step towards him.

"Y- Yeah… I'm fine…" He lied. "I love you, Isabella…"

"You're acting weird," Isabella took another step forward.

"You stay away from me!" Tobi ordered her. "Just stay away!"

"Tobi!" Isabella yelled.

"I said stay away!" He pushed Isabella back, now turning and walking a little bit. Oliver and Skylar now came to the scene. Tobi started twitching in weird ways and beginning to growl.

"Oliver!" Skylar yelled, grabbing a hold of Isabella to make sure she wouldn't run after Tobi, "He's infected!"

Oliver looked from Skylar to Tobi as Tobi continued to convulse, now dropping to his knees.

"You have to kill him!" Skylar yelled. "Do it!"

"No!" Isabella screamed, trying to get away from Skylar, "Don't kill my brother!"

"Do it, Oliver! You have to!" Skylar yelled.

Oliver looked at the bat, raising it slightly. Tobi then turned around, his eyes red. He began running towards Oliver. Oliver raised the bat and he was just about to swing…

Shots rang out from all different directions, multiple bullets flying into Tobi's infected body. People that looked as if they were with the military came out from hiding places, yelling at Oliver, Skylar and Isabella.

"Stay away from the body! Don't go near the body!"

Oliver dropped the bat, stepping away from Tobi's motionless body. Isabella had now fallen to her knees, crying deeply. Skylar was right next to her, trying to comfort her.

"You're coming with us! Let's go!" One of the men said, grabbing Oliver, more men grabbing Isabella and Skylar now escorting them away from the deserted military camp, leaving Tobi's lifeless body behind…


	6. The Cold Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the group finds when they get to Metropolis is worse than what they could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of rape, yaoi and some gore. Please do not read if any of this offends you.

Oliver, Skylar and Isabella were lead off of the jeep that was used to transport them back to the military base. Isabella was still crying, due to the death of Tobi, her only family left. The military base was a large mansion-like building that was obviously very old. Barbed wire lined the perimeter and gun turrets were placed in front of the mansion. There were a couple more soldiers planting mines in the large field in front of the mansion, most likely to alert the base of any infected attempting to get inside.

"Keep moving!" One of the soldiers said as he shoved Oliver forward. They were being treated more like prisoners than refugees.

Oliver turned around, "Hey, what's your deal!?"

"Oliver…" Skylar said, "Just stop… We have no choice but to listen to them."

"Listen to your friend, boy," The man said as he raised his gun, pointing it at Oliver. "It'll be the wisest thing you ever do."

Oliver ground his teeth together, letting out a grunt. He turned quickly, continuing to walk towards the mansion. But what he saw next stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Ollie," A familiar voice spoke, "Why so serious?"

Oliver took a step back, looking at the deranged clowned who stood before him, "H- Hello… Joker…"

The Joker gave a light chuckle, now stepping down the stairs and standing directly in front of Oliver, Skylar and Isabella.

"I'd like to thank you for deciding to join me in my humble abode," He looked at Isabella, "Especially after bringing this beautiful specimen of a women…" He reached his hand out to touch Isabella's hair.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Joker," Oliver stepped in front of The Joker, pushing his arm to the side.

"Why, I'm offended, Oliver!" He gave a sadistic laugh, "Here I am, inviting you to stay with me, completely safe from becoming one of those infected things, and you deny me what I deserve?!"

"You don't deserve anything, Joker," Oliver said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You tricked us into coming here in the first place by claiming to have some kind of cure and then your men wasted precious time and we lost a member of our family!" A tear was now creeping from Oliver's eye.

"Oh, but we do have a cure, dear Oliver," The Joker once more eyed Isabella, "It involves her…"

"You bastard!" Skylar glared towards the clown, "It's not a cure! It's rape!"

"We have to repopulate this world somehow, don't we?" The Joker grinned widely, "Surely you understand that I'm just doing what's right for the human population."

Oliver took a step towards The Joker, to which the soldiers immediately raised their guns to Oliver. They had surrounded the group.

The Joker motioned for the soldiers to lower their weapons, which they did. "Easy dogs," The Joker cackled as the soldiers lowered their weapons. "You see, Oliver. I'm in control of everything."

Oliver clenched his fist, "Let us go."

"Hmm… Thought about it… Don't think I'm gonna do it." The Joker grinned once more, "Cuff 'em."

And with this, the soldiers were on top of Oliver, Skylar and Isabella, hand cuffing them all.

"I'll take Oliver with me," The Joker said as grabbed Oliver by the shirt collar, dragging him along with him, "Put the other two together in my room. I'll be there shortly."

—

"So, I figure it wouldn't hurt to take you on a grand tour of the mansion," The Joker said. "I'd like to show you what you've been missing."

The Joker dragged Oliver along, coming to a closed door. The clown opened the door, revealing the outside world, only it was only a little section and was fenced off from the rest of the ground. It was a small area.

"You may recognize who we're about to meet…" The clown said, giving another cackle.

Suddenly, Oliver heard the pitter patter of feet coming towards him and The Joker and then the same growling that usually came from an infected. From the shadows emerged a bloodied boy, with shoulder length black hair and snake bites. However, before he could reach Oliver and The Joker, a chain that was around his neck pulled him back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kyle?" Oliver asked, "What the hell happened?"

However, the now zombified Kyle did not respond. He simply got back up and attempted to charge at Oliver once more.

"You see, Oliver," The Joker said, "After Jeremy and Kyle left you all alone in your unconscious state, they made their choice to come here. However, along the way, Kyle was infected. Jeremy, unable to bring himself to kill his own twin brother, simply bound him and continued to make his way here, killing off civilians to feed to his brother so he wouldn't die. He figured that if we had the cure, what's the point in killing Kyle?"

"But, why is he like this?" Oliver questioned. It sounded silly, but Oliver couldn't bare to see anyone he knew, even someone who raped him, in this zombified state.

"Well, when they got here, I almost killed Kyle myself. But then I figured, why not do some experiments. Kyle Grim used to work for Harvey Dent… But now, he will work for me and tell me how long it takes the infected to die of starvation." The Joker explained.

"You're a monster," Oliver said.

"No," The Joker grabbed Oliver, pushing him against the side of the house and leaning in close, "Those things are the monsters. I'm trying to protect people, much like you were trying to do back in Gotham. I need people to repopulate the earth. The infection has taken everything. Nothing is left, Oliver, do you understand that? I promised my men the women."

"And what's gonna happen next?" Oliver questioned.

"Life will happen, Oliver." The Joker released Oliver. The clown let out a loud whistle, a soldier almost immediately opening the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take him to the basement and don't let him out until I say so," The Joker pushed past the soldier and inside the building.

"Right away, sir."

—

Oliver was tossed into the cold, wet basement of the mansion.

"You can't do this!" Oliver yelled, quickly getting back to his feet and running to the door. But it was too late. The door had already been closed and locked. "You can't do this to me! Let me out!"

"Oliver?" A familiar voice came from the darkness.

—

"What are they gonna do to us?" Isabella questioned, hugging Skylar.

"I don't know, Izzy," Skylar said, "But, I have an idea…" He was eyeing the guard blocking the door out of the room, "Stay here, Izzy."

"Uhm…" Skylar said to the guard, "I need to go to the bathroom."

The guard let out a sigh, stepping forward and grabbing Skylar by the arm. He lead Skylar to the bathroom, almost entering with him.

"Can I please get some privacy? Otherwise I can't go," Skylar lied. Luckily the guard bought it, nodding his head and stepping aside.

Skylar entered the bathroom and immediately searched in the medicine cabinets, trying to find some pills. When he found them, he flushed the toilet to make it sound as if he had gone to the bathroom. He slid the pills into his pocket and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Skylar said as he walked back to the room. Once he sat down next to Isabella, he sneakily brought the pills out of his pocket and counted out five.

"Here," Skylar said as he handed Isabella the pills behind his back, "Take them."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Isabella questioned, eyeing the pills.

"No," Skylar said, "I'm making you not care…"

Isabella seemed to understand. She took the pills without hesitation…

—

"Fancy to see you here," Jeremy said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, same to you," Oliver said to the man who he had despised so much. Of course, it was nice to have someone to talk to. "How long have you been here?"

"About a week," Jeremy said, "Sorry that we left you like that…"

"I understand," Oliver said.

"I'm glad you're safe," Jeremy said unexpectedly, "I know you think that all that 'our little Oliver' crap is just an act and that we're just sadistic bi-polar villains, but I really do like you."

Oliver didn't know what to say.

"Uhm.. Thanks, I guess," He finally said.

"You know, all this re-population shit is bullshit," Jeremy said, "The world isn't over. The rest of the world is still out there, watching t.v. and living normal lives. It's only Metropolis and Gotham."

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver questioned.

"Well think about it. What would you do with a secluded little part of the world that gained an infection. You'd quarantine it. That's what's happened. We've been quarantined. That's why no one's come to help. That's why The Joker thinks he needs to repopulate the earth."

Suddenly, a bang came from the door. Soon after, the door opened revealing two soldiers, both holding guns.

"Come on, get up!" One yelled, "The Joker wants you guys dead and we'd rather not clean up the place. So we're going for a little walk."

Oliver shook his head, standing up anyways. What choice did he have? Jeremy stood too, following Oliver.

—

"I think this is far enough," One of the soldiers said, "On your knees, gentlemen. And please, face away from me. I'd hate to see your faces when I kill you."

Oliver and Jeremy got onto their knees, facing away from the soldiers. They were right on the edge of the border that disconnected the mansion from the outside world.

"Which one should we kill first?" One soldier asked.

"I say the little emo one." The other said, now cocking his gun.

"Look, Oliver… A plane…" Jeremy said his final words as Oliver saw out his peripheral vision that the gun barrel was being placed to Jeremy's skull. A shot rang out and Jeremy's body collapsed onto the ground. Oliver looked to the sky and sure enough, a plane was passing over them. It looked like a scouting plane, checking to see if the land was safe yet. Jeremy was right…

"We gotta hurry with this one," One of the soldiers said, "That shot will attract infected."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," The other soldier placed his barrel to Oliver's head, but he didn't fire yet. "You know what?" He said as he retrieved a key from his pocket, and began unlocking the hand cuffs. "Let's make this interesting." Once the hand cuffs were off, he tossed them to the side, placing the gun barrel back to Oliver's head. "Raise your hands."

Oliver did as told, raising his hands slowly.

"Come on," The other soldier said, "We're gonna be attacked,"

"You're too paranoid," The soldier removed the barrel from Oliver's head, turning around and approaching the other soldier.

Oliver took this as his chance to escape, turning and quickly tackling the soldier that had turned around. He grabbed the hand gun from the soldier's utility belt, quickly shooting at the other male. He then pressed the barrel of the gun to the soldier's skull and fired once more, causing blood to splatter up into Oliver's face.

Oliver grabbed a few more ammo clips and then looked up at the barbed wire border. He'd have to climb over if he wanted to get back to the base. He grabbed a jacket from one of the soldiers and tossed it over the barbed wire, creating a sort of padding to help him climb over without getting cut. He quickly scaled the border with ease and then began running back towards base.

He needed to save Skylar and Isabella…


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver must form a plan of escape. Not just for him, but for Skylar and Isabella as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of yaoi, rape and a lot of gore. Please do not read if any of this offends you.

It was night time at the mansion now and it had started pouring rain. Oliver dashed towards the mansion in hopes of being able to stop The Joker. But, he needed to come up with a plan. Suddenly, he had an idea. He needed to create a diversion.

Suddenly, he heard a bomb blast go off. An infected had entered the perimeter, probably followed by more. He then heard the yells of the soldiers as the spotlights that lit up the field in front of the mansion turned on, revealing infected running towards the mansion. Just the diversion he needed.

Oliver managed to stay in the shadows, staying close to the border. He circled around to the back of the mansion where a section was fenced in- The section that held Kyle in place. Oliver quickly scaled the fence, but did not go over. Instead he aimed his gun at the chain holding Kyle and shot. The chain broke allowing Kyle to run freely.

As if running on instinct, the zombified Kyle rushed for the door that lead into the mansion.

The gun shots from the front of the mansion stopped, meaning that whatever infected had been trying to get inside were now dead.

Oliver had to hurry.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called from behind him. It was a soldier who was obviously on guard duty. The soldier had began to raise his gun. However, Oliver quickly shot him before he could pull the trigger. Oliver jumped from the fence to the soldier. He grabbed the combat knife from the soldier's belt and replaced it with the hand gun. He was gonna have to be stealthy after all.

—

Skylar and Isabella were still huddled close together, hugging each other.

"Skylar," Isabella said in a slurred voice, "I feel funny…"

"Good," Skylar said, "Good…" Skylar kept eyeing the soldier that was guarding the door.

The door to the room that they were in opened up, revealing four soldiers, two holding clothes.

"You guys know what time it is?" One asked, now entering the room and grabbing up Skylar, "The Joker wants you guys to look nice. So, he wants you to put these on." The soldier then began tearing off Skylar's shirt.

"Stop!" Isabella yelled, jumping up from the bed and dashing towards the soldier. The four others stopped her, though, holding her back.

"Even for a boy, you're quite nice." The soldier began rubbing Skylar's body.

Skylar kept pushing away, but the soldier wasn't giving up. The four others had began trying to get Isabella out of her clothes. Finally, Skylar forced himself forward and laid a kiss on the soldier. He then pulled away.

"Listen to me!" Skylar shouted, "If you want us to look nice, then please leave and let us change ourselves."

The soldier chuckled, "You really think I'd leave you guys all alone?"

"If you want me…" Skylar bit his lip, trying to act sexy, "You will…"

The soldier grinned, "Alright… Come on, boys. Let them change… We'll be waiting…"

The soldiers left, leaving Isabella and Skylar alone.

"Skylar, what are we gonna do?" Isabella questioned sitting back down as if nothing had happened. Her voice was monotone and held no concern at all, showing that the drugs were working.

"I don't know, Izzy," Skylar said, picking out a dress from the pile of clothes that was left by the soldier, "Here, put this on. We have to do what they say…" Skylar tossed the dress to Isabella who quickly put it on. Skylar didn't put on any of the clothes though. He just stood there, shirtless, wondering what to do. He hoped that Oliver was alright.

Four soldiers re entered, two grabbing Skylar and leading him away from Isabella.

"Isabella! Just let it happen! There's nothing we can do! I'm sorry!" Skylar yelled for Isabella as he was being led to another room.

The two other soldiers stayed behind, shutting the door behind them.

"We're gonna have some fun," One soldier said, now opening the door to another room and pushing Skylar down onto the bed, "So how do you like it?" He grinned. Skylar didn't answer.

A scream came from down the hall, along with gun shots. The two soldiers looked at the door, one opening it and leaving. "Stay here. I'll be right back. Don't start with him yet. Wait for me."

The other soldier nodded, standing guard at the door.

—

Oliver was inside the mansion now. He stalked around, entering room after room, hoping to find Skylar and Isabella. He hadn't had too much trouble because the infected Kyle seemed to be taking care of more soldiers than he was. However, that also meant more zombies. Oliver had to hurry.

He entered a room to find a soldier sleeping on a cot. The soldier began to wake.

"Who the hell are you?" The soldier grabbed his gun, but it was too late. Oliver was on top of him the next second with the knife, stabbing the soldier multiple times. The soldier still managed to shoot off a couple rounds while Oliver was on top of him.

Oliver stood up from the dead soldier, now inspecting his arm, which was in throbbing pain. It had been grazed by a bullet and was bleeding severely. Oliver removed his shirt, ripping it and then tying it around his arm, stopping the bleeding momentarily.

He began making his way around the mansion once more, listening to the screams of torture as Kyle found more victims to feed his hunger.

—

"I'm tired of waiting," The soldier said as he approached Skylar, "So I think I'll just take you right now and he can have you when he gets back."

The soldier grabbed Skylar, forcing a kiss on him.

"No!" Skylar yelled, "Stop! Get off me!"

—

"Skylar?" Oliver heard the yells from Skylar down the hall way. He ran towards the end of the hall way, kicking in the door and jumping onto the soldier that had a hold of Oliver. He slammed the knife down onto the soldier's neck multiple times, causing more blood to splatter up onto Oliver, increasing his intimidating appearance.

Skylar backed up onto the bed, grabbing the soldier's gun, which was leaning up against the wall next to the bed, pointing it towards Oliver.

Oliver stood from the dead soldier's body, looking at Skylar. He looked like an infected with all of the blood covering him. He could see why Skylar would be cautious.

Oliver took a step towards Skylar, keeping his eyes on the boy at all times. When Skylar didn't shoot, Oliver chuckled. "That was longer than a heartbeat."

Skylar jumped up from the bed, hugging Oliver tightly. "Oliver! You came back!"

Oliver hugged Skylar back. "Of course I did…"

Skylar then released Oliver, standing in front of the bloodied male. He leaned up, planting a kiss on Oliver's lips.

After the kiss, Skylar left, towing Oliver with him. "Come, on." He said, "We need to save Izzy!"

Oliver followed right behind Skylar. Once they entered, they were relieved to see that the soldiers had left, most likely because of hearing other soldiers scream. Isabella was sitting on the bed, still completely dressed.

"Oh, hello, Oliver," She said, "Would you fancy a cup of tea?"

"Are you high?" Oliver questioned.

"I'm certainly not low," She replied.

"No time to explain," Skylar said as he grabbed Isabella from the bed, dragging her along with them. "We have to leave now."

—

The group managed to get out of the mansion without running into any infected or any soldiers for that matter.

Once they got outside, they began running towards the jeep that was used to bring them into the station.

"Oliver Clark!" Oliver whipped around to see who was speaking. The Joker was standing at the bottom of the mansion stares. He was holding his neck, which looked like it was gushing out blood. The Joker had been bitten. The deranged clown raised his arm revealing that he was holding a small hand gun. He shot at Oliver before falling to the ground.

The bullet hit Oliver right in the gut. Oliver looked down, covering the bullet wound with his hand before falling to the ground.

"Oliver!" Skylar grabbed Oliver from the ground, carrying him to the jeep. "Isabella! Get in the car!" Isabella did as told, getting in the passenger seat. Skylar placed Oliver in the back seat of the jeep. "It'll be alright, Oliver, it'll be alright."

Oliver nodded slowly. He was beginning to lose consciousness. His sight was turning blurry and the sounds around him seemed to quiet down. He heard Isabella screaming at Skylar to start the car, but it was very muffled. He heard pounding on the car, probably coming from infected, causing more screams to come from Skylar. The last sound he heard before losing consciousness completely was the sound of the engine, roaring to life…


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If happily ever after existed, this would be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of yaoi. But most importantly, this chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! D: Do not read this if you do not want the fan fiction to end and simply read it all again. :D Lol. Just kidding. I really do hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!

-28 Days Later…-

The sun was just beginning to rise around the city of Metropolis. The streets were completely empty. Infected lay dying of starvation, gasping for some form of life to come back to them. But, it was pointless. There was no food for these zombies anymore. At least, not anywhere around…

Skylar and Isabella worked furiously, getting the last piece of their sign finished.

"Come on, Isabella," Skylar continued to work the sewing machine, attaching pieces of cloth together and forming a large "O."

"Should I go wake him?" Isabella questioned. Skylar didn't answer for the longest time. He was putting on the finishing touches of the letter.

"Yeah," Skylar finally said, "Go get him and we can put this out together… As a family…" He smiled.

Isabella smiled, running through the house opening a door. "Come on Oliver! It's finished!"

The crime fighter sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Bandages were wrapped around his waist where he was shot, just to keep the wounds closed. He sighed, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing. He followed Isabella as she ran back towards where Skylar was sewing.

"Come on!" It was obvious that Isabella was excited as she grabbed part of the large "O."

Skylar and Oliver grabbed another part of the "O" and then headed out the door. They all laid the final piece of the sign on the ground, next to it's incomplete counterpart, spreading it out across a large area. If read from an aerial view, the sign would now read "HELLO."

The trio looked to the sky, seeing an airplane fly over head.

"Do you think they saw us this time?" Skylar asked, hugging Oliver.

"I sure hope so," Oliver smiled, kissing Skylar on the lips.


End file.
